Cinderella
by My-My986
Summary: After her father's death, she did not stay for another to live with her stepmother ... She never thought that would have suffered so much that their new mother and her new sisters, who were very kind to her, as rustically change. And in the midst of pain, fall in love deeply.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, there was a girl named Amelia **(N / A: We change the name he would use the Cinderella but I thought better! Then I will, later)**, she was a beautiful pink ruffles jade eyes, was loved by all, especially by their parents.

One day, Amelia's mother died, and her father callus into a deep depression. Although after a while, it was replenished, and it was all thanks to his beautiful daughter, she gave him the strength to live and move on. A few years later, her father fell in love for a very special woman, named Rosa, who was very similar to his former wife, but she had two daughters, one named Sally and the other called Nicole.

Amelia did not dislike the idea that his father married again, that meant I could buy a new family, so I gladly accept cheerfully to their new sisters and mother. But shortly after the wedding, her father died, leaving her alone with her stepsisters and stepmother ... She never thought, it was to suffer so much, that her new mother and her new sisters, who were very kind to her, changed as and rustically in pain, fall in love deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic characters and is Mizu-Kumi's story I'm JUST translating.**

- -

The sun rose over the horizon, beautiful and hot that melted the hearts of all . The chill of the morning was delicious . The birds began to sing and two sparrows , approached the top of a house, to open the curtains gave inside. That warm light was waking up, her big eyes were slowly opening , although the hill a moment , as they were not used to the bright and warm sunlight, giving out his window . The sparrows sang for him to open his eyes once . She smiled at them there, he pointed to the sky , a beautiful morning

- Yes, it's a beautiful morning with his tender voice said . - But Why did you wake me when I was dreaming so pretty ? - Said feigning anger , which the sparrows , apparently caused them a few laughs .

They made a gesture of questions, wanted to know who dreamed the sweet Amelia . She made a gesture of refusal with his finger and smiled sweetly

- The dreams do not count , because otherwise it can be very difficult to realize them ... Ya know ... dreaming is desired with the soul and ... - Then rang the church bell -oh ! That dumb bell! - Mumble her and got up to put on their shoes -Yes, yes ! I've heard ! -

Something " angry " He rose from his bed and withdrew his pajamas. Small animals such as mice and some small birds helped him bathe and other clothing to suit him . It seemed that everyone knew what they were doing.

Once clean , put on her dress Amelia simple maid.

- Well ... I sigh and look at your friends ' Time - smiled trying to be strong and on the long stairs to go to the room of his stepmother Rose and slowly open the door of the room , careful not to wake her and cat call women

- Piss ... Hey ... Lucifer - He whispered , and the cat seemed to begin to wake - Come here -

The black cat looked angry and grumbling . He opened his eyes and saw her standing at the door . Ignoring her, he turned his back to her being

-Lucifer , go here now - said something angry in a whisper . The cat reluctantly did as she asked and went to her royal majesty Excuse me - he said sarcastically Amelia 'But I am ordered by feedingIf I do not give you anything! -

-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0-

Amelia gave a breakfast smile all the animals that lived in the mansion, it was no other servant , therefore, she must do it alone , as collecting eggs from the chickens and clean the stables .

A bell rang and disturbed the ears of all animals , but also the ears of Amelia , who made a gesture of resignation and took the breakfast tray to bring to the table. There was Sally , Nicole and Rosa , his "family" waiting for their breakfast . Both sisters had the face of annoyance , as her wicked stepmother had a face it would be with " composure " to the poor Amelia , who remained silent only to put the respective breakfast table , feeling his penetrating eyes hermanaras .

Amelia was a girl with grace, good looking and with a melodious voice . Instead her sisters , despite being beautiful , never had that grace which has Amelia , that everyone melts the soul , to everyone except them.

- At last, Sally said with annoyance - you tardabas Why so much?

'Excuse me ...' said Amelia Sal looking down

- If you're done , fold. We'll call when we need something, I add Rosa coldly.

- S -si - Amelia bowed and retired

It hurt that tratasen so, after all I did for them. There was a time when a family really considered , but gradually , after the death of her father, she was left alone because they never received the support of their sisters , or their evil stepmother . So much so that after the years , the staff of the mansion was going one by one, because they did not support the cruel sisters. The last servant, who was close friend of Amelia , had to leave the mansion for its request, because the sisters made life impossible for Amelia was alone . And they succeeded . So Amelia was given the task of being the servant and since she was very small for refusing , accepting term , always subject to the decision of its "mother"

But getting tired ...

- Amelia - I call Rosa - Come here -

- Then - Amelia mother never called or Rosa , in fact, has never called by any name .

He did as he ordered and went to Rosa , who was sitting in the chair of the piano and her daughters were at his side , one with a violin and the other just stopped. Sally , who was with the violin looked at her with contempt , Amelia did not understand why she hated him so much ...

- Tell me what you want? - Speak cautiously , trying to be respectful

I need you to go to town to buy things for dinner , we have a guest - speak indifferently the largest bristles

- What do you want to cook tonight? - Amelia kept her head down

- I do not know , you really , but sure to be a wonderful thing, is a very important guest - He paused you can retire already -

Amelia nodded and sighed once he got out of the music room , where his mother used to touch the piano to cheer . You never hear , even the left touch her.

Was prepared to go to town to do as he was told. He loved to go there as it was a way to remove the stress that these women posing and go to visit their friends , who surely were working on one that other business .

Lively went to the village , with a smile while humming a song. Citizens greeted her , she was very famous for his good looks and for being so nice even though it is a noble ...

Buy some ingredients such as vegetables and fruits, and then go buy some meat for dinner.

- Amelia? - I call a female voice behind her.

- Huh? - The pink hedgehog turned and met jade eyes like hers -Rouge ! -

She could not believe it had finallyseen his best friend ! But it was accompanied by what appeared to be a small cream bunny . Amelia stared at it curiously, but this one was hiding behind the lack of the friend of the bristles , seemed to be shy , so Amelia smiled

'Hello,' I said cordially - are you friends with Rouge ? My name is Amelia , is a pleasure to meet

- Hey , Cream , you must answer the greeting - speak softly Rouge bat .

-H -hi ... bunny - speak timidly

- Your name is Cream? Amelia is a pleasure - bent to be at the level of the bunny

- If ... - Cream I look for a few seconds and then smiled pleasure, Miss Amelia

-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0-

The three walked up to a fountain , where lie sat talking about trivial things. Cream Rouge asked him to come home first , as she had something important to talk with Amelia and they needed to be alone , and they did not want a girl to hear that conversation , though it was not really that bad is it?

Cream went as requested , Amelia asked if he could play with it once and it said "Sure ! " animated form , which I take a smile to the little bunny. Well, Amelia always gave that impression to all who knew him.

- How are you? - I'm cautiously Rouge , asking the obvious - are you still the same as when I left? -

- Maybe even worse, sigh heavily. His eyes clearly marked sadness I felt when touching the subject - not because I hate it so much ... -

- Quiet ... You only have envy for being you and believe me , you're the most wonderful person I've ever met - Le Rouge said with a smile

- Thank - corresponded Rouge ... smile

Once finished speaking, they parted and each went his way. Amelia decided to take a shortcut to get faster to the mansion and start cooking , soon come the dinner time and did not want Rosa scream for not having done as she had ordered .

Looking up , he met emerald green eyes , which left her mesmerized for a few moments .

- Are you okay ? - Hear say.

He was so deep in thought , pondering many things and trying to forget others do not mind that he was about to be run over by a carriage. Later he realized he could not move. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the blow that never came . Listen as the horses galloped away , by the sound she decided to open her eyes slowly


End file.
